mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen Lab:Character Articles
The purpose of this article is to outline the general requirements for article writing in regards to characters. This guide will be separated into two sections: Main articles and Sub-articles. Character Main Articles These types of articles are general articles about the character itself. These are usually very brief, and should only include information that is accurate within the canon of the character's source. No information pertaining to any M.U.G.E.N releases of the character should be listed in these articles outside of the Infobox and Character Versions section. These articles consist of the following sections: #Introduction #Character Biography #Character Versions #External Links Introduction This section should consist of the charactermain infobox, utilized with , which consists of the following parameters: *Name = The name of the character. English names (if any) should be used, otherwise the name should use the western naming style of "Given Name" - "Surname" (i.e.: "Reimu Hakurei" instead of "Hakurei Reimu"). Chinese names and names consisting of titles are exceptions. *Creator = List of known M.U.G.E.N authors who have created versions of this character. Character made by 3 or more known authors should be listed as "Various" *Image = The image file to use for the article, which should always be preceded with "File:". This image should almost always be official artwork of the character. *Caption = Caption for the image. This section should denote the source of the image, such as the game, as well as a link to any external non-M.U.G.E.N related wiki article about the source, if any. *Origin = This should denote the character's series of origin. Original characters should be labeled as such, with fan-made or unofficial characters of existing copyrights labeled as both Original and series of origin. *Appearance = The game or form of media that the character first appears in, followed by the year of that media's release. This may or may not be identical with the character's Origin. *Gender = The gender the character identifies with, either Male, Female, or Genderless. *Power = The weapons, powers, and/or special abilities that the character possesses. An example of a completed infobox should appear as follows: Following the Infobox should be one or two lines of text that briefly introduce the character, as well as their first appearance and role in said appearance: Yukari Yakumo is a youkai from Touhou Project, who first appeared in Perfect Cherry Blossom as the series' first and only Phantasm stage boss. Character Biography This section should go more in-depth into a character's backstory from a canonical standpoint, including personality. This section should be detailed, yet brief, serving only as an introduction to the character to those who may not be familiar. Most importantly, information in this section that is taken from an outside source such as another wiki should utilize citations whenever possible. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE TEXT FROM OTHER SOURCES WITHOUT PROPER CITATIONS. Example: Lie Meiling was originally the gatekeeper to the Scarlet Devil Mansion known as Hong Meiling, who came across an old, forgotten grimoire in Patchouli Knowledge's library. After borrowing the book, Meiling discovered how to harness the full potential of her Qi powers. Shortly afterward, she is approached by Yukari Yakumo, who offers to train her as her student by having her fight the various residents of Gensokyo. During her fights, she slowly build up dark energy and negative emotion, which is only fueled by the various residents of Gensokyo who dismiss her as a joke. After besting her mistress, Remilia Scarlet, Yukari appears again, only to pit Meiling fight against her future self; Lie Meiling, for the final match. Character Versions This section should contain an alphabetized bulleted list of links to all sub-articles on this wiki about the different versions of the character that are available for M.U.G.E.N. Sub-articles should be named under the format of "/'s Version". Characters that are spriteswaps of another character should not be listed here. For example Yukari Yakumo/Kurogane's Version should be listed in this section to provide a link to the article pertaining to the M.U.G.E.N version of Yukari Yakumo created by M.U.G.E.N author Kurogane. External Links This section should contain any external links to outside sources including, but not limited to: *The character's article on a wiki dedicated to the character's series of origin *The character's article on MUGEN Database *Any sources cited in the article Important to note is that download links to any version of the character should NOT be listed under this section. Download links to characters should only be listed in Character Sub-Articles, which are outlined in the next section. Character Sub-Articles Whereas Main Character Articles pertain as an introduction to the character from a non-M.U.G.E.N related standpoint, Sub Articles deal specifically with an individual author's released version of a character, and should encompass as much detail about the character as possible. Sub-Articles should consist of the following sections: *Infobox *Overview *Moves Infobox Individual Character Sub-articles should utilize the template, which consist of the following parameters: *Image = This image should be the character's portrait as it appears in M.U.G.E.N, which is located at sprite index 9000,1 in the character's SFF file. *Sprite = This should contain an image file of the character's idle stance in M.U.G.E.N, which is commonly located at animation number 0 in the character's AIR file. *Name = The name of the character, which should be followed with the author's name in parentheses. *Creator = The name of the author, as found in the character's DEF file. *Update = The last known date at which the character was first released and/or updated. *Version = The M.U.G.E.N version for which the character was made, either "WinMUGEN", "M.U.G.E.N 1.0" or "M.U.G.E.N 1.1" *Download = The link to the webpage where the character can be downloaded from. As a courtesy, please avoid links to any direct download links such as Sendspace or Mediafire whenever possible, and link only to the author's page, if any. *Life = The character's Life value, as defined in the character's CNS file. *Power = The character's Power value, as defined in the character's CNS file. *Attack = The character's Attack value, as defined in the character's CNS file. *Defense = The character's Defense value, as defined in the character's CNS file (note: this parameter also accepts the alternate spelling of "Defence") Overview This section should contain a brief, yet detailed, paragraph outlining the character's gameplay system. Movelist This section should list all notable moves available to the character, divided into appropriate categories. These categories may differ from character to character, but, in general, most characters Movelists should be divided into the following: *Normals *Command Attacks (aka Command Normals) *Specials *Supers Each attack should make use of the template, in conjunction with the various Attack Property Templates, which consists of the following parameters: *name = The name of the attack *command = the sequence of button presses needed to perform the move. These should utilize the Button icon templates. *requirements = Any requirements necessary in order to perform the attack, such as , power stock, etc. *notes = Any specific properties of the move, such as if the move can be used in the air, whether the move hits high or low, any invincibility frames, etc. *description = A brief description of the move. If the move has multiple versions with differing properties, such differences should be noted here. *image = An image of the attack's active frame hitboxes, which should preferably taken from a screenshot of M.U.G.E.N using any dark, single color stage. Up to 8 images can be added by making use of the image# parameters image2, image3, etc. *caption = A caption of the image. Optional, but useful for identifying hitboxes of different versions of the move. Like the image parameter, caption# parameters can also be used, up to caption9. *cancel = A list of all the moves that can be cancelled into from this move. Normals and Command normals should utilize the command button templates, whereas specific specials and supers should be listed by name. For Jab and Light Kick normals that can cancel into themselves, the template should be used. If a move can be cancelled into all specials or all supers, use the and templates, respectively. Defaults to if this paramter is omitted. *prorate = The amount of proration, as a percent, the attack applies, if applicable. The determines how much damage scaling is applied by the attack. If the character does not use a proration system, or uses an alternate form of damage scaling, this section should be omitted and the aforementioned system mentioned in the character's Overview section. For attacks that deal multiple hits, the proration for each hit should be listed. If all hits deal the same amount of proration, this can be simplified to the format YxZ, where Y is the proration value and Z is the number of hits. *damage = The amount of damage the attack does on hit. Damage on block should not be listed here. Defaults to "--" if omitted. **For attacks that deal multiple hits, where the base damage of each hit is the same, the damage should be listed as the base damage per hit, times the number of hits. i.e.: "50x4" indicates that the move hits 4 times with 50 base damage per hit. **For attacks that deal multiple hits, but different base damages for each hit, each base damage should be listed, separated by an asterisk "*". i.e.: 50*40*30 indicates that the attack hits 3 times, the first hit dealing 50 base damage, the 2nd hit dealing 40 base damage, and the third hit dealing 30 base damage. NOTE: Only the base damage of each hit as defined in the attack's hitdef should be listed, not the damage inflicted after any damage proration has been applied. *block = How the attack can be blocked by Player 2. This corresponds to the blockflags in the attack's Hitdef. Use for overhead attacks that can only be blocked standing, for low attack that can only be blocked crouching, and for attacks that can be guarded in the air. For attacks that can be blocked both standing and crouching, use instead of and . If an attack cannot be blocked, such as a Throw or Grab move, use . If an attack does not make contact with an opponent or does no damage, such as a teleport, this parameter should be omitted or set to "N/A". *meter = The amount of meter that is added to the player's power bar both when the move starts up (as defined in the beginning of the attack's Statedef), the amount added on hit, and amount added on block. These numbers should be separated by backslashes "/". Defaults to "--" if omitted. *startup = The number of startup frames that the attack has. These are the total number of ticks before the first active frame (red hitbox) appears. Defaults to "--" if omitted. *active = The amount of active frames of an attack. If an attack hits multiple times and the active frames are separated by non-active frames, the nonactive frames should be denoted in parentheses. Defaults to "--" if omitted. *recovery = The amount of recovery frames of the attack after the last active frame, the time that it takes for the character to return to their idle stance. If the recovery time is indeterminate, such as from aerial normals, should be left as "--" or left omitted, unless the recovery frames include a definite amount of landing frames. For example, 20+8 would indicate that the character has 20 recovery frames in the air, and 8 recovery frames once they land. Defaults to "--" if omitted. *advhit = The frame advantage of the attack on hit. Moves that cause Knockdown should be listed as "D". Moves whose frame advantage on hit is indeterminate, such as aerial normals, should be left as "--" or left omitted. Defaults to "--" if omitted. *advblock = The frame advantage of the attack on block. Moves that cause Knockdown on block should be listed as "D". Moves whose frame advantage on block is indeterminate, such as aerial normals, should be left as "--" or left omitted. Defaults to "--" if omitted. *framenotes = Any additional notes regarding framedata for the attack, such as the duration of invincibility frames, frame a projectile is spawned, when a character becomes airborne, etc. Defaults to "None" if omitted. An example of the Movedata template is as follows: |damage=100*160 |meter = -1000 / 0 |block= |prorate=90% x 2 : 90% : 10% |notes= |prerequisites=At least 1000 power. |description=Meiling lunges forward with a shoulder barge, launching the opponent upward a bit before striking them with an explosive skyward punch charged with dark Qi. |image=Lie-214214.png |caption=1st hit |image2=Lie-214214-2.png |caption2=2nd hit |startup=0+11 |active=2(34)2 |recovery=34 |advhit=D |advblock=-29 }} In the above example, the proration value listed under Starter refers to additional proration that is applied only if the attack is used as the first attack in a combo. The value under Minimum refers to the minimum damage scaling for that attack. These details are character specific, and may not be used by all characters, but such details should be noted as such when applicable. The block values indicate , meaning that the attack can be blocked standing or crouching, but not in the air. For the frame data, "+" under startup indicates a super pause for super moves. 0+11 indicates that there is 0 startup frames prior to the superpause, followed by 11 startup frames afterward. Under active, 2(34)2 indicates 2 active frames, followed 34 non-active frames, followed by 2 more active frames. Under recovery, we see that there are 34 non-active frames following the last active frame. Under the frame advantage, D indicates that the attack causes Knockdown on hit, while on block, the attack leaves the character at -29 disadvantage. Frame advantage can easily be obtained by using stupa's Training character. More notes on Frame Data: *Attacks that use projectiles should not list active frames, unless the projectile has a specific duration of time the projectile exists for, which should then be denoted using the template. *Frame Advantage of projectile attacks should be treated as if the attack was done at point blank range, meaning right next to the opponent. *Specials with multiple variants where each variation has its own frame data, the different frame data should be listed for each version. For an example of this, please see this article. *If an aerial move has an indeterminate amount of recovery frames in the air, but a defined amount of landing frames, the recovery frames should be listed as "Until Ground + #", with # being the amount of landing frames before regaining control.